


"It's a special privilege just to be near you,"

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, teddy boy, teddy boy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: george calls paul his boyfriend for the first time
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	"It's a special privilege just to be near you,"

“And when you thought the guy at the register was hitting on me!” Paul burst into laughter as George and him walked down the street. George stayed quiet but smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. They had just gotten back from the movie theater, George keeping an eye out for strange people as they made their way back home.

“You’re so bloody protective Geo, I’m fine,” 

“I know that,” George said. “I just like watching out for you,” 

“Oh and the time when-”

“Sorry I like protecting my boyfriend, Paul,” Paul froze. 

“Boyfriend?” George stopped too. 

“Uh, yeah,” 

“You’ve never called me that before,” He smiled. 

“Oh well, now I have,” Paul kissed him on the cheek before they both broke into a laughing fit. 

“I like it, being your boyfriend,” 

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s like a special privilege, that only I get,” He placed his hand on his chest. 

“It’s a special privilege just to be near you,” 

“Aw Geo,” He hugged him tightly. George hugged back, but kept his eye open for anyone who would try and take his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Also hope everyone's staying sane and safe during quarantine.


End file.
